Is Love On The Way?
by SesshysGurl98
Summary: how bout this guys, im not making a summary lets make this story a surprise! and one more thing why im not summarizing im too lazy.! xDD story revised! And Srry For the Review i made on 'is love on the way' tht was ment for the story i made 'Surprise'
1. Chapter 1

Summary: kagome has seen inuyasha and kikyo together and is broken hearted will a certain demon lord fix this? And what is this warm feeling in his heart?

Normal POV

"lets stop for today inuyasha" a yawning kagome said her eyes drooping. "fine you lazy humans" inuyasha said roughly under his breath. Kagome glared at inuyasha

"oh and inuyasha…..?"

kagome made a dramatic pause (dramatic pause)

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" kagome screamed to the top of her lungs. She was still mad at him for being caught with kikyo for the fourth time but she still hopes that he loves her and will leave kikyo for her.

kagome sighed 'like that would ever happen kikyo is inuyashas first love he would never leave her for a mere copy' when she realized what she thought of herself tears started to well up in her eyes. 'why cant he love me for me?' kagome let the tears fall "SIT! Im leaving to take a walk DON'T FOLLOW ME INUYASHA!" kagome growled. She started to walk inside the creepy woods.

Kagomes Pov

"why would he do this to me all I did was love him even if he made mistakes that hurt me." I cried out loud when I knew that inuyasha and the gang wouldn't hear me cry or scream my feelings out. I walked for miles away from camp. When I realized how far I walked I didn't know where I was. all I knew was I was in the western land territory.

I got shivers up my body when I realized who lived in the western lands and who was the LORD of this territory. I didn't know where I was going so I kept walking where my feet told me to walk. I froze when I heard something in the bushes. My body screamed at me to run for my life but my feet wouldn't move at all. The thing jumped out the bushes. I screamed. Then I looked closer. Its was a demon solider who had the symbol of the moon like sesshomaru has on his forehead. "who are you and why are you here?" the solider growled in a baritone voice. "I um uh…..i was walking and I didn't realize I was in the western lands im sorry" I stuttered. "there's no sorry im takin you to lord sesshomaru to see what he wants to do with you" the solider growled/roared.

I wasn't gonna have this. "listen here you 'solider' I am a person most of all a woman you cant take me against my will MISTER!" I screamed at the solider. The demons eyes turned red "wench!" he roared when he tried to hit me but i dodged it without fail but i fell at the same time. The demon took me by my arm and sped off to the castle where his lord was in his study. When the demon and I reached the castle he sped to a room a pushed the doors opened and pushed me in. I fell to the ground. The demon closed the door.

I ran to the door and slammed on it "get me out of here or if I do myself I will purify you!" I screamed over and over again hoping the would open the door "miko I suggest you don't break my doors to my study" a deep baritone vioive growled I froze. I knew that voice from a mile away.

"sesshomaru?" I said surprised to see him at a desk with glasses on and a pen in his hand writing stuff I could care less about. "miko I suggest you use my whole title so you don't die today" he stated emotionlessly. I bowed respectfully "my apologies Lord Sesshomaru" I said my teeth gritted against each other. "good now why are you on my territory?" I was running away from my problems Your foolish brother is an idiot" I growled thinking of the time I saw them together. I felt the hot tears well up in my eyes. I guess sesshomaru noticed it because he started sniffing the air.

The tears that I tried to hold in fell from my face. "hes a BAKA" I cried out as I broke down in front of a demon that didn't care because I'm human. I cried even harder because he didn't care. Then I stopped why would he care? Why would I care if he didn't care?. My feelings overwhelming me I couldn't stop crying in front of the killing perfection that could kill me at any moment of If I didn't stop crying. I stood back up tears still streaming down my face freely. "im sorry Lord Sesshomaru" I said bowing "you don't need to apologize miko" sesshomaru said. His voice softening a LITTLE. I looked up shocked.

He was hugging me with one arm. Then I remember that it was my fault he lost his arm. I pulled back from him "im so sorry about your arm" I said choking on my sobs "its fine miko" he said emotionless "no its not!" I cried out. He was surprised at my outburst. I grabbed the arm that had the limp I put my palms on the limp. I focused on my miko powers out my hands and they lingered to his limp arm. I heard a grunt I looked up and saw his eyes closed tight. I looked at the limp turn into a arm when it was fully restored. I was so tired I thought I was gonna past out as soon I pulled my miko powers back in. I looked at sesshomaru he was examining the new arm he looked at me with a small smile. I was stunned. "thank you" he said.

He picked me up bridal style and sped off I think to one of his guest rooms he opened the door and laid me on the bed. "you should get some rest miko" he said. my heart skipped at beat as I looked in his eyes they were filled with thankfulness. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep the last thng I heard was "sweet dreams miko" and I heard the door shut. Then I fell into the would of wonderful dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshysgurl98: hello readers ready for the next chapter?

Everyone: YEAH!

SeshysGurl98: enjoy!

Chapter Two : Could I Be In Love With Sesshomaru?

Normal Pov

A Demoness maid opened the curtains to the miko's room. Kagome tossed and turned until her eyes fluttered open. Kagome sat up to see a woman the age of 20. She had beautiful straight dark brown hair making her skin glow in the sunlight. She had yellow/green eyes that shined when she smiled. She was very tall about six foot four. Kagome gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning lady Kagome" the woman said bowing. Kagome was confused why was she bowing? She wasn't royalty. "You don't have to bow for me. What's your name?" kagome asked getting out of bed. She was still tired from healing Sesshomaru's arm speaking of sesshomaru where is he? "My Name is Yumi Takuna Lady Kagome" she responded snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "oh my that's a beautiful name Yumi" kagome wanted to name her daughter that name when she started a family and had a mate.

She thought it would be inuyasha but he picked kikyo. The thought of it made her heart tug with pain. She put her hand to her chest trying to calm down her painful beating heart that feels it could break any minute. Yumi, sensing the waves of pain that was coming from the troubled miko put a hand on her shoulder. " I have a surprise for you lady kagome" Yumi said trying to cheer the pained miko up. "what is it" her pain replaced with curiosity. Yumi sighed with relieve.

"you have to get ready to go to the dining hall first that means a little make over" Yumi said excitedly. Kagome smile wide. "ok I'll be out in 10 mins. Ten minutes passed and kagome came out refreshed and pain free. "here is your outfit lady kagome!" Yumi cheered. "thank you Yumi" Kagome said gratefully. Kagome changed quickly and was ready to go.

They walked down the long hall to the dining room. Kagome was admiring the pictures that adored the walls. She was so into the beautiful magnificent art that she didn't notice they were already there. "The surprise is behind this door" Yumi said getting excited. Kagome nodded trying to be calm. Yumi opened the door and what kagome saw made her scream in glee.

"Rin!" Kagome cried. "Mother!" Rin cheered running into Kagome waiting arms. "Oh I'm missed you so much rin how are you?" Kagome felt warm and alright near her daughter. (They are like mother and daughter but there not blood related) "Rin is Fine I missed you mommy!" rin said clutching on kagome like she was the only life source she had.

"Come sit next to rin!" rin said using third person. "Of course sweetie" kagome said letting rin lead her to her chair. Kagome and rin sat down waiting for sesshomaru to enter the dining room. Its only took 3 minutes before a servant opened the door wide bowing down. Sesshomaru came in his face emotionless as always but there was something about his eyes that caught Kagome's attention they soften a bit they weren't hard like they were when they first met.

Wait…why was she paying so much attention to his eyes? Kagome's cheeks started to turn a bright flushed pink. Sesshomaru looked at kagome and raised his eyebrow. She looked away avoiding eyes contact. Sesshomaru had a small smile grace his face as he looked at the miko he was starting to get close, ever since they first meet he had an interest in the little miko and wanted to find out more about her. sesshomaru sat down in his chair. The servants served the food and they started eating.

Rin talked most of the time but kagome listened to every word her little sunshine said. She laughed at some of the comments rin made about sesshomaru. After eating rin went to her lessons which Meant being with sesshomaru alone for 3 hours. They went to the garden and sat down.

Kagome fidgeted under the stare of the great lord. "um is your arm ok?" Kagome asked trying to start a conversation. "yes it is fine miko" sesshomaru replied. Looking at his arm examining it again. "im glad" kagome smiled her warm smile making Sesshomaru's heart flutter and beat fast.

Kagome noticed that sesshomaru was acting weird. "sesshomaru are you ok?" "yes im fine kagome" sesshomaru replied. Kagome looked up at his eyes. Their eyes locked when they met. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until sesshomaru made the move.

CLIFFY HAHAHAHA! HAVE TO SEE WHAT IT IS NEXT CHAPTER. What was the move sesshomaru made? Imma let yall think about that I will update as soon as I can but it wont be this week im very busy but I will as soon as I can promise see yall next chapter

Sneak Peek Of Chapter Three 

His face got closer to hers as their lips were about to touch a servant came in and said inuyasha was here to get kagome and he wasn't leaving without her. kagome and sesshomaru quickly got up and got ready for the hanyou who probarly had evil tricks up his sleeve.

I hope yall liked the sneak peek. That should be enough to keep yall anxious to see the rest of chapter three hope yall like chapter two review and tell me what I need to work on and what I did best on some people told me to space chapter one because it was hard to read so I did and I did it for chapter two too so review please I want to be a writer and I need tips from writers that been writing for a long time please and thak you.

Violets out Peace! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


End file.
